Problem: Luis has 10 coconuts for every 16 pomegranates. Write the ratio of coconuts to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:16$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 16$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{16}=\dfrac{5}{8}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{8}$ is the ratio of coconuts to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.